The invention relates to an endocardial electrode arrangement for the intracardiac stimulation of the heart, comprising an elongated electric conductor which is provided with electrical insulation, and an electrode head which is electrically conductively connected to the distal end of the conductor, serving the purpose of applying stimulation pulses to the heart, and means for the placement of the conductor, or the electrode head, respectively, on the heart wall.
From the U.S. Pat. No. 3,902,501, an endocardial electrode of this type is known. In the case of this electrode, relatively stiff tines consisting of silicone rubber directly behind the electrode head serve as placement means which, after application, engage in the heart tissue and thus retain the electrode in position. The insertion of such an electrode in a vein, particularly one having a small diameter, such as e.g., in the case of children, however, presents appreciable difficulties on account of the relatively voluminous electrode head. In the case of atrium-controlled heart pacemakers, as a rule, even two electrodes are inserted. Even in the case of veins having a diameter of normal size, two electrode heads can barely be placed. The tines also hardly permit subsequent corrections of the position; their growth onto the heart wall is rendered difficult, since the connective tissue is offered a small space for growth around said tines.